¿Viendolo? ¿Yo? Nunca
by Maromeh
Summary: Rose se esfuerza en tratar de no mirar a Scorpius, pero es todo un desafío. Scorpius/Rose. Traducción de Staring? Me? Never de Violet Raveness
1. Biblioteca

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, esto es una traducción del fic en inglés Staring? Me? Never_

* * *

**Biblioteca**

_n. lugar lleno de libros e historias; lugar de estudio (aunque más__ de distracción)_

_Debería ser ilegal verse tan bien. _Pensó Rose Weasley cuando miró a Scorpius Malfoy,

Su largo cabello rubio le caía sobre el rostro por habérsele soltado de la liga de cuero que lo sostenía. Sus luminosos ojos grises estaban enfocados en su pergamino, con la corbata desamarrada y colgada alrededor de su cuello; resaltando el hecho de que algunos botones de su camisa estaban desabotonados.

_¡Deja de mirarlo, Rose! Merlín, Ada nunca me dejará olvidarlo si me descubre mirando a su hermano. _

—¡Oye, Rose! —Ada Malfoy llamó. _Habla del diablo y el diablo aparecerá. _En una ráfaga de cabello rubio y piel pálida, prácticamente bailó hasta llegar a Rose, mientras sonreía intensamente— Entonces —dijo Ada con aire de suficiencia—, ¿quieres decirme o tengo que adivinar por qué estás mirando a mi hermano pequeño?

Ada estaba en el tren el día en que Rose vio a Scorpius por primera vez.

Ella era un año mayor que Scorpius y estaba en Ravenclaw en lugar de Gryffindor, como Scorpius.

_Seguramente__ el señor Malfoy debe estar algo desconcertado de que ninguno de sus hijos haya ido a Slytherin._ Ada era también una de las pocas amigas que Rose tenía fuera del bastante grande clan Weasley-Potter.

—No estaba mirando a tu hermano —dijo Rose indignada. La expresión de Ada no cambió.

—Entonces supongo que tengo que adivinar —Ada rió.

—_No_ estaba mirando a tu hermano —dijo Rose en voz alta, talvez demasiado alta. Scorpius escuchó, levantó la vista de su pergamino y arqueó una ceja socarronamente.

_¿Por qué se tiene que ver tan… delicioso cuando hace eso?_

Rose se sonrojó desde la punta de sus orejas hasta su cuello. Ada soltó una risita antes de dirigirle un pequeño guiño e inclinar su cabeza un poco para mostrarle que Dean Thomas Jr. iba caminando hacia ellas con una mirada nerviosa. _¡Por los calzoncillos de Merlín!. ¿Ahora qué?_

—Bueno, iré a ver si puedo ayudar a mi querido hermano con sus deberes de Encantamientos —dijo Ada con aire de suficiencia. Dean se acercó aún más y se situó enfrente de la silla de Rose mientras Ada se dirigía hacia Scorpius.

—Eh… ¿quieresirHogsmeadeconmigo? —preguntó Dean, en una oración gramaticalmente incorrecta.

—¿Perdón? —replicó Rose. Aunque sabía perfectamente lo que Dean había dicho. En todos sus cinco años en Hogwarts había tenido aproximadamente ocho citas. Tenía primos muy protectores.

—¿Quieres ir a Hogsmeade conmigo? —Dean preguntó nervioso.

—Creo que tenemos una sesión de estudios para el examen de Pociones, ¿cierto, Rose? —cortó Scorpius suave y fríamente.

—Las entradas dramáticas son del estilo de él y de papá —Ada le masculló a Rose.

—Bueno, caminaré hacía allá ahora —dijo Dean, haciendo un rápido gesto y saliendo atropelladamente de la biblioteca.

—¿Por qué fue eso? —preguntó Rose en un susurro.

—Bueno, tenemos esa sesión de estudios, ¿no? —preguntó Scorpius. Puso una cara de inocencia angelical— Tenemos que estar seguros de sacar buenas notas en todas las materias, ¿cierto?

_¿Y exactamente cómo voy a pasar un día entero estudiando e__n el mismo cuarto contigo a sólo unos centímetros si apenas puedo mantener mi vista en el libro cuando estás a una habitación de distancia?_

* * *

_Como ya dije, nada es mío. Esta es una traducción autorizada. Espero les guste :)_


	2. Gran Comedor

Disclaimer: Absolutamente nada me pertenece. Esto es una traducción autorizada de un fic en inglés.

* * *

**El Gran Comedor**

_n. enorme lugar de concurrencia, que le permite a los estudiantes comer y socializar en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiería._

—¿Rose? ¡Tierra a Rose Weasley! —rió Albus Potter.

—Cállate, Al —dijo bruscamente Rose Weasley.

Rose Weasley había estado mirando a Scorpius Malfoy e intentaba ser discreta. Scorpius estaba absolutamente magnífico con las velas del Gran Comedor parpadeando en torno a su rostro, mientras hablaba con algunas personas alrededor de él en la mesa de Slytherin. Incluso, aunque no pudiera verlo claramente más allá de la manada de chicas que lo rodeaban, era obvio el destello que producía un pendiente de oro y cabello rubio que conformaba a Scorpius Malfoy.

—¿Les fue mal en su cita?

—No es de tu apestosa incumbencia, _Severus_.

En realidad sí, el día había sido terrible para nuestra querida Rose Weasley. Contemos todas las cosas que salieron mal, ¿si? James Potter se apareció en la biblioteca cuando Rose y Scorpius estaban estudiando para un examen de Pociones. Ella no había podido almorzar debido a que James no dejaba de hablar sobre su incompetencia en Herbología, que, lamentablemente, no era una mentira. Cuando Rose finalmente había logrado escapar, su prima menor, Rene*, la encontró en el dormitorio y no paró de hablar sobre Lucas Longbottom y, aparentemente, lo maravilloso que era. Rose tuvo la mala fortuna de sentarse junto a Albus durante la cena. ¿Mencioné que su primo comió todo con kétchup, literalmente? Ah, bien, lo hizo.

—_¡Hey! ¡Creí haberlos visto estudiando! Bueno, parece como que ya han terminado, así que ¿te importaría ayudarme con mis deberes de Herbología?_

Rose se estremecía internamente sólo con el recuerdo de tener que ayudar a James, que seguía batallando aún en su séptimo año de vida plantífera.

—¡Gracias por la ayuda con esa redacción de Herbología, Rose! —exclamó James Potter mientras tomaba asiento enfrente de Rose y servía puré en su plato con un movimiento.

_¡Por los calzoncillos de Merlín!__ ¿Cómo hacen eso?_

Rose decidió que sería una buena idea no prestar atención y no tomar su varita y _batear_ a James el próximo semestre. Cuando giró su cabeza, vio a Ada dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa y señalando a alguien detrás de Rose.

Se volteó rápidamente para comprobar que era Lucas Longbottom.

—Hola —dijo con indecisión mientras se sentaba. Lucas era de la edad de Rene, que era un año menor que Rose. Escuchó perfectamente cómo Rene daba un corto chillido y se escondía detrás de Hugo, que estaba sentado al lado de ella— Yo… eh… no te vi hoy en Hogsmeade —masculló entre dientes y rápidamente miró a alguien en el otro extremo de la mesa.

_Así que hace esto como un desafío, ¿eh? Tratando de salir __con alguien que esté relacionada con _el _infame James Potter._

Rose vio a Rene dar un jadeo y levantarse silenciosamente, alejándose con la cabeza gacha. Hugo suspiró y se puso de pie para ir a reconfortar a su prima. Aparentemente James también vio esto y frunció el ceño.

—Así que, ¿cuánto dinero ganarás si ella va contigo a Hogsmeade la próxima semana? —preguntó James sin rodeos.

—Cinco galeones —salió de la boca de Lucas como si hubiera estallado.

James sonrió.

—Ve y diles que necesitan aumentar la cantidad, porque nadie sale con nuestra Rose a menos que nosotros lo digamos.

Rose se giró para ver a Ada soltando una corta carcajada. Al parecer, Ada, podía leer los labios. Rose suspiró. Dudaba que hubiera un solo truco que Ada no conociera.

—Voy a ir a golpear los sacos temprano hoy –murmuró, se levantó bruscamente y caminó fuera del Gran Comedor. Escuchó una risa cuando iba, y sintió que una pequeña sonrisa jalaba sus labios, porque ¿quién podía pedir una mejor familia?

* * *

*Rene juega el papel de la hija de Percy. Percy es un padre soltero porque su esposa lo dejó.

_Bien, algunas me preguntaron si Rose es mayor que Scorpius y, por lo que yo he entendido mientras leo el fic, no. Rose es de la misma edad de Scorpius, aunque sea amiga de Ada. Si tienen algún problema en entender la traducción, háganmelo saber; es que la autora hace unas combinaciones de palabras algo difíciles de traducir, pero hago lo que puedo._


	3. Starbucks

_Diclaimer: Ya sabes lo que debería ir aquí._

* * *

**Starbucks**

_n. cafetería que se está apoderando del mundo… eh… ups_

_Po__r todo lo que sé, secretamente él podría ser un modelo para revistas muggles. _

Estaba mirando _atentamente_ a Scorpius Malfoy. Después de todo, yo, Rose Weasley, no estaba mirándolo fijamente, estaba mirándolo atentamente.

Al parecer, había estado mirándolo demasiado atentamente, porque Scorpius le devolvió la mirada. Rápidamente bajó la mirada y tomó un sorbo de su café negro. Estaba fuerte y amargo, justo como a ella le gustaba.

De algún modo James Sirius Potter (maldito) de repente decidió que aquél sería un día festivo que él, James, de pronto había inventado; era una _gran_ idea tener una reunión en un café muggle llamado Starbucks. Él había invitado a algunos de nuestros amigos de Hogwarts a que se unieran a la diversión.

—¡Merlín! ¿Quién llama a un café _Starbucks_? —masculló Hugo mientras tomaba su taza de café del mostrador. Scorpius ordenó algo dulcemente y la chica del mostrador se notó un poco más que agotada.

Rose rió entre dientes, escondiéndose tras su taza y sonrió cuando Albus fue a sentarse con ella en una mesa para cuatro, en una esquina de la cafetería que estaba decorada con pinturas coloridas.

—¿Sabes? Estaba pensando que James, no pudo haber invitado a más personas a esta _reunión_ para el Día Festivo No Oficial. Sin mencionar el nombre, que es tan poco creativo como les fue posible. ¿Quién llama a un día festivo Día Festivo No Oficial? –—refunfuñó.

—Y que lo digas. No creo que este pequeño café pueda estar más lleno de gente. O que el personal pueda estar más feliz de tratar con un puñado de adolescentes que no saben manejar el dinero muggle –dijo Rose, soltando una risita.

_Oh, Circe, no__, me reí en voz alta…_

—Yo sé usar dinero muggle —dijo Scorpius cuando se sentó en una silla al lado de Albus y en frente de Rose. Un adorable puchero se asomaba en su rostro.

_Mala Rose, no sigas pensando esas cosas…_

—¿En serio? —fue lo único que logró formular.

—¿Saben qué? Los voy a dejar en su… eh, debate —dijo Albus mientras sonreía malévolamente, se levantaba y se iba a sentar con Teddy y Lily, que estaban teniendo otra discusión sobre cuál era mejor: Pociones o Transformaciones.

—¿Sabes? Creo que le gustas a la chica del mostrador —soltó al no tener nada mejor qué decir.

_¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!__ ¿Por qué no pudiste decir algo remotamente inteligente?_

—¿Ah? Bueno, no lo noté —dijo Scorpius con serenidad y enarcó una ceja—. De hecho, ¿cómo sacaste _tú_ ésa conclusión?

_¡¿Por qué__ todo el mundo, excepto yo, sabe hacer esa cosa con sus cejas?!_

—Bueno, ella estaba mirándote… —Rose continuó.

—Entonces, ¿cualquiera que esté mirándome es porque le gusto?

—Bueno, no, pero ella estaba _mirándote_.

—Me temo que tendrás que explicarme eso —su voz tenía un matiz de entretenimiento.

—Mira, sólo _lo sé_.

—¿Lo sabes? ¿Te importaría decirme cómo?

—Agh, sólo _sé_ que le gustas.

—Ella ni siquiera sabe mi nombre, así que pruébalo —me miraba triunfante por su lógica intachable.

_Ésta__ va a ser una larga conversación…_ pensó Rose mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

* * *

_Pues bien, no sé si he tardado mucho o no, pero aquí está la siguiente traducción.  
_

_Gente, apenas hoy me di cuenta que la autora del fic (que cambió su nombre de ususario y el titulo del fic) ha puesto la historia en Hiatus. No tengo idea de por qué y no se lo preguntaré; sus razones tendrá. Por mientras, todavía me quedan dos capitulos por traducir, talvez en ese tiempo ella vuelva._

_Alguien preguntó si faltaba mucho para más romance entre Rose y Scorpius, no sé si lo de este capitulo te satisfaga, pero tengo que decir que la autora va algo lento con eso del romance; lo siento.  
_

_Última cosa, nunca he sido una gran autora, por lo tanto jamás he respondido reviews, pero intentaré hacerlo con este fic ya que no es de mi autoría._


	4. Sala Común de Slytherin

_Disclaimer: Ya sabes lo que debe ir aquí._

* * *

**Sala Común**** de Slytherin**

_n. lugar asqueroso__ lleno de estúpidos y arrogantes chicos que tienen apellidos infames y son feos (excepto Scorpius, él es un encanto)_

—Hum… ¿en verdad vas a hacer eso? —preguntó Scorpius en voz baja.

—Sí —dijo Rose rotundamente— ¿Me pasarías ese frasco?

—…

—No tenemos toda la noche. ¡Apúrate, Rose! —susurró Albus con fiereza.

—Pásame el frasco de extracto _ahora_, Scorp.

Scorpius suspiró mientras le pasaba a Rose el extracto de lengua de tritón. Observó cómo la chica murmuraba algo y apuntaba su varita hacia el bote.

Acababan de entrar al dormitorio de chicos en la sala común de Slytherin. Al se había ofrecido para el trabajo de vigilante, lo que hacía que él y Rose tuvieran que hacer el _acto_. Se encontraban del lado de la cama de Samuel Witherstin, iban a bañar su cabello en una _loción_ que haría que se tornara azul, luego verde y por último rojo. Rose había estado haciendo un trabajo de créditos extra para Pociones y había encontrado esa mezcla. Sólo la había probado en una rata, hasta ahora. El único fallo de su plan era que no sabían lo que pasaría después de que el cabello de Samuel se pusiera rojo.

Samuel había hecho una grosera broma sobre Lily hacía unos días y Rose exigía venganza. Lily se había ido de la mesa llorando. Scorpius suspiró otra vez mientras seguía viendo cómo Rose esparcía el extracto sobre Samuel. Había sido muy firme y persuasiva en sus métodos para hacerlo colaborar.

_Muy persuasiva…_

Le coqueteó e incluso sugirió que le haría todos sus deberes de Pociones durante una semana para que él la ayudara a entrar a la sala común (odiaba Pociones).

Scorpius haría todo para vengarse de Samuel, después de todo Lily era como una hermana adoptiva. Sólo que él había estado planeando un acercamiento más sutil.

La escuchó murmurar un hechizo que causaba acné. Cuando terminó de pronunciar las palabras, empezaron a salir espinillas rojas en la cara de Samuel. Después de que los granos terminaron de formarse, empezó a rezumar pus de ellos.

_Debe tener __un sueño del demonio…_

La sonrisa de Rose se veía como la de una zorra. Scorpius miró su rostro fijamente, se veía tan… ¿bonita? Cuando sonreía así.

—Ya nos podemos ir —anunció la chica. Mientras caminaba hacia fuera se giró y dijo—: ¿No vienes, Scorp? ¿No queremos que nos atrapen, cierto?

Con un pequeño guiño salió a grandes zancadas, silenciosa como un gato, tomó a Al y casi marchó fuera del cuarto. Tan pronto Scorpius sacudió su cabeza, la siguió hacia la puerta.

* * *

_Vaya, tardé muchísimo en actualizar este fic. Intentaré ya no hacerlo más ;) Acabo de terminar de traducir este capitulo, ¡ojalá les guste!_


	5. Campo de quidditch

_Disclaimer: Nada, nada, nada es mío._

* * *

**Campo de quidditch**

_n. la siguiente peor cosa comparada con el infierno (según Rose Weasley)_

Rose Weasley amaba el quidditch. Amaba ver quidditch y apoyar a su equipo, pero si le pedías que jugara quidditch, te miraría raro y se alejaría. Rose Weasley _no_ juega al quidditch.

--

_Tonta, tonta, tonta… ¡no puedo jugar quidditch!_

—Yo…

—Estarás bien, Rose, sólo sal y juega —dijo Lily alegremente mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda y la empujaba hacia los vestidores.

Rose se estremeció mientras se ponía el uniforme de quidditch y le susurró a Nancy Bunts si tenía consejos para ser una cazadora.

—Sólo relájate —dijo Nancy con paciencia—. Estarás bien si eres como Scorpius dice. Confiamos en la decisión de nuestro capitán. Sólo no te espantes si ves una bludger, Fred te estará cuidando.

De alguna manera, ese idiota había convencido al equipo de que ella era buena con la quaffle, con la ayuda de Fred. Los iba a matar, a Scorpius _y_ Fred. Ella era terrible en el quidditch. Murmuró misteriosamente mientras caminaba hacia el campo de quidditch. Temblando como estaba, sintió que Scorpius la miraba; ella le dedicó una sonrisa floja.

--

La primera parte del partido fue estupendamente sin su ayuda. A la mitad iba bien, y ella logró pasar la pelota algunas veces, pero hacia el punto crítico del partido, mientras Albus buscaba desesperadamente la snitch, hizo muchas torpezas. Le tenía miedo a la quaffle, y cuando Nancy lanzó la maldita cosa hacia ella mientras estaba abierta, se congeló en su escoba. Logró atrapar la maldita cosa del demonio, pero se congeló y observó su mano, asombrada. Uno de los cazadores de Hufflepuff pasó por debajo de ella y chocaron ligeramente. Rose jadeó y dejó caer la quaffle, poniéndola de vuelta en el partido.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Freya Forester la llamó— ¡No te quedes sólo allí croando como un sapo! ¡Pon tu mente en el juego! ¡Ni siquiera yo soy tan mala en el quidditch, por Merlín!

Rose se sonrojó hasta sentir que se caería de la escoba por el exceso de sangre que se acumulaba en su cabeza.

Esto pasó cuatro veces más, y ella soportó la completa humillación de sostener la quaffle y observarla con total terror, antes de hacer un pobre intento de lanzarla hacia Freya o Nancy, justo antes de esquivar una bludger o virar bruscamente lejos de algún cazador del otro equipo.

Para el final del partido, quería llorar y reír con la angustia de haberle fallado a su equipo lastimosamente y finalmente salir del infernal campo.

Había desgraciado a Gryffindor y todo, convenientemente, en frente de Scorpius. Probablemente ahora él pensaría que era una idiota. ¿Quién la iría a perdona por destruir ese partido como una pirámide de naipes explosivos?

Rose subió con dificultad hacia la habitación de chicas y colapsó sobre su cama. No tomo el almuerzo ni la cena. ¿Cuál era el punto, de todas formas? Luego podía subir todas esas calorías con chocolate.

* * *

_Nota de autora:__ En toda colección de one-shots, siempre debe haber al menos uno angst. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! No soy tan buena en esto todavía._

_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. En verdad que he tardado, pero la escuela me absorbía y cuando tenía tiempo libre no me apetecía estar traduciendo, pero por fin he salido de vacaciones y juro que en esta semana me pondré al día con el fic (porque en inglés ya lleva 12 capítulos y yo apenas voy traduciendo el 5). Así que lo más probable es que esta semana tengan cada día un capítulo nuevo._

_Ahora, una chica que dejó review me preguntó que porqué había cambiado a Scorpius de casa en el capitulo anterior. No lo cambié de casa, talvez al traducirlo se entendía que estaba en Slytherin, pero no. Scorpius está en Gryffindor y lo que la autora (o yo al traducirlo) quiso decir en el capitulo_ _pasado fue que Rose le pidió ayuda a Scorpius para que la ayudara a entrar a la sala de Slytherin, pero eso no quiere decir que él sea de esa casa... en fin, esto ha quedado muy largo._

_¡Pronto volveré con otro capítulo!_


	6. Sala Común

_Disclaimer: Nada, nada, nada es mío._

* * *

**Sala Común**

_n. el mejor lugar para __observar (fijamente) y no ser vista._

Rose observaba a Scorpius.

Scorpius lo ignoraba.

Rose intentó no chillar cuando alguien pasó por enfrente de ella y bloqueó temporalmente su vista de Scorpius. Él estaba estudiando para su ÉXTASIS de Transformaciones y ella hubiera estado feliz de ayudarlo si se lo hubiera pedido.

_Más que feliz de ayudarlo…_

Estaba decidido a aprobar aquella asignatura que se le daba tan mal, que ella sólo pudo admirar su dedicación. Cualquiera admiraría eso, por supuesto. Scorpius parecía perfecto por fuera, pero Rose sabía que era reservado respecto a su apellido y que se convertía en un manojo de nervios antes de cada examen de Transformaciones. Rose sabía que le tenía un miedo mortal a los palos de escoba desde antes de segundo año. Él y Albus habían recibido consejos de Teddy Lupin y los dos estarían agradecidos de por vida (aunque Scorpius no lo fuera a decir en voz alta).

Ella sentía que tenía derecho a observar a Scorpius Malfoy, después de pasar tanto tiempo junto a él y saber cómo pensaba, aunque no estaba segura de que Scorpius estuviera de acuerdo.

--

Scorpius le echó un vistazo a Rose.

Rose no tenía idea.

Scorpius intentó suprimir el extraño sentimiento que su corazón intentaba atascar en su garganta. Era muy incomodo, así que apartó la vista. No era como si la estuviera observando ni nada (claro que no). Sus ojos simplemente vagaron hacia ese lugar.

_Vaya, no hay que pensar así…_

Intentaba concentrarse en _Volver ratones en hombres y de regreso_ por Salamandra Vescos y publicada por Libros de Texto de Teoría Mágica de Transformaciones. Scorpius había estado absorto en él hasta que notó que Rose había entrado a la sala común y ahora se veía ocupado echando vistazos hacia ella y luego moviendo su mirada hacia el reloj que estaba frente a él para intentar ocultar el hecho de que había estado mirándola. Se encontraba realmente distraído y dudaba estar prestando atención del todo cuando bajó la vista a su libro y comenzó a leer algo sobre la comparación de los hábitos de los ratones y los hombres.

Scorpius no pudo evitar preguntarse cuánto se parecía el cabello de Rose al rojizo cielo en las primeras horas de la mañana y las últimas horas después de la cena. Tenía tantas sombras de rojo, dorado y marrón, que Scorpius no estaba seguro de ser capaz de listar todos los colores ni en un millón de años. Talvez estuviera exagerando, solamente un poco, porque probablemente tomaría al menos una década.

Le gustaba pensar que sabía qué era lo que le hacía tener a Rose un tic. Sabía que le temía a los insectos. Le daba miedo casi cualquier animal con más de cuatro patas. Scorpius también sabía que Rose odiaba el cliché de usar su nombre como regalo para fiestas o cumpleaños. Él le había regalado una rosa que había encantado para que fuera de color naranja fosforescente para el día de San Valentín, en cuarto año. Ella la había puesto en una poción de conservación y la tenía guardada en algún lugar en su habitación actualmente.

Él no la estaba observando. Scorpius Malfoy no observa a nadie ni a nada. Estaba mirando (echando un vistazo, viendo, admirando).

* * *

_Sé que dije que talvez todos los días iba a subir capiulo, pero ya ven, no fue así. Lo que no pueden negar es que subí relativamente rápido. En fin, le prometo que en menos de una semana tendrán el capítulo siete._

_Recuerden que un fic (aunque sea traducción) con reviews_ _es un fic feliz!_


End file.
